powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Augmentation
The ability to enhance the powers of oneself or others. Sub-power of Superpower Manipulation. Variation of Augmentation. Opposite to Power Reduction and Downgrading. Also Called *Build-Up *The Upgrade (Lab Rats) *Power/Ability Amplification/Amplifying/Boosting/Enhancement/Enhancing/Increase/Strengthening/Supercharging Capabilities The user can enhance the powers of themselves or others' so that they can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond their limits alone. Users cannot steal or give power, only enhance the ones their targets already have. Applications *Ability Mastering *Quality Enhancement *Potential Enhancement *Self-Power Augmentation Variations *Effect Stacking *Energy Amplification *Healing Augmentation *Life-Force Augmentation *Luck Augmentation *Magic Augmentation *Neural Jumpstart *Power Apex Inducement *Psionic Augmentation *Restoration Augmentation *Song Augmentation *Superpower Evolution Associations *Affinity *Life-Force Manipulation *Remolding *Support Powers Limitations *Target effects usually fade over time, sometimes only lasting moments. *May have limited range, including touch only. *Amplified abilities may get to the point that their user harms themselves. *May be limited to enhancing at certain places or times. *Over-dosage may result in subject getting delirious, in some rare cases, death is likely. Known Users Known Objects Gallery Vizards Mask Hollow Power.gif|Vizards (Bleach) can supplement their Shinigami/Soul Reaper powers with Hollowfied spiritual energy, vastly boosting their abilities Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki's (Bleach) powers were tremendously amplified after he fully hollowfied, transcending even the strongest Shinigamis and Arrancars. File:Guru_DBZ_Ep_76_001.png|Guru (Dragon Ball Z) John White The Beast (InFamous 2).png|John White/The Beast (InFamous 2) enhances Cole's Radar Pulse, enabling him to identify the Conduit gene and the Ray Field Plague. Blue Lantern Ring.jpg|The Blue Lantern Ring (DC Comics) can power up any and all Lantern Rings by 200% capacity. Adara Blue.png|The Blue Entity (DC Comics) can power a Green Lantern ring the same way as a Blue Lantern ring. Lucifer (Supernatural) red eyes.gif|Lucifer's (Supernatural) mere presence on Earth augments Jesse Turner's Cambion power to a godlike level. CBwarframe.png|Warframes' (Warframe) can become stronger with affinities. BillieChristyPowerUlt.gif|Billie Jenkins (Charmed) boost Christy's Pyrokinesis, so that they could vanquish a demon thought impossible to be vanquished. Augmented_teleportation.gif|Enhanced by Ando, Hiro (Heroes) is able to teleport every carny away to an unknown location Issei_entering_Scale_Mail_during_the_Loki_Battle.gif|Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) via Boosted Gear. Kyôka in her Etherious Form.png|Kyoka (Fairy Tail) can use her Enhancement Curse to increase her own power or others. Mithra.jpg|Mithra (Asura's Wrath) typically uses her power over Mantra to augment the powers of other demigods. Merlin_Amplify.png|Merlin (Nanatsu no Taizai) uses Power Amplify to amplify the magic of her allies, making their techniques considerably more powerful. Trigger My Hero Academia.png|Trigger (My Hero Academia) is a drug that enhances the quirks of individuals at the expense of their capacity to reason. Power Gem.jpg|The Power Gem (Marvel Comics) can augment its wielders power infinitely. Phoenix Force.jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel Comics) enhance the powers of its host. File:En_Sabah_Nur_Apocalypse_(Earth-616)_0008.jpg|En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) File:Nico_Minoru_(Earth-616)_from_Avengers_Undercover_Vol_1_4.jpg|Nico Minoru (Marvel Comics) File:Fabian_Cortez_(Earth-616)_from_Official_Handbook_of_the_Marvel_Universe_Vol_4_7.jpg|Fabian Cortez (Marvel Comics) File:Hope_Summers_by_shadowsf07-d4w13hu.png|Hope Summers (Marvel Comics) Catalyst_Square.jpg|As Catalyst, Nathalie Sancoeur (Miraculous Ladybug) has the power to augment and enhance other powers. File:Scrolls_of_Forbidden_Spinjitzu_(Ninjago).png|The Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu (Ninjago) can increase an elemental master powers. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Support Powers Category:Augmentation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries